


Ракушка

by mishmedunitsa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для ГП-Обзоров на фест "Коза Ностра-2"<br/>Чем целый месяц занимались Дин и Луна в гостях у Билла и Флер?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ракушка

Море сегодня необыкновенно спокойное, до самого горизонта — ни буруна, лучи почти летнего солнца тепло подсвечивают водную гладь. Ветра нет, шелест волн еле слышен, без этого привычного звука как-то не по себе, и Дин идет к самой кромке воды, оставляя глубокие следы в мокром песке. Почти каждый день он приходит сюда, иногда от нечего делать, иногда — чтоб не мешаться в доме, где и так полно народу. Иногда просто полюбоваться видом, запомнить ритм волн, узоры облаков, оттенки песка. Чтобы когда-нибудь нарисовать это место, оживить в памяти — Дин заранее уверен, что будет скучать. 

Сегодня все выглядит непривычно, слишком идиллически — Дин ищет не этого, хотя ему и хочется успокоить, унять хаос в голове. Чего-то не хватает — стихии, в которой растворились бы мелкие человеческие проблемы? Дину и правда кажется, что ему сейчас помогла бы буря. Что-то, что гнало бы его вдоль берега, выматывая, не давая шанса снова отпустить мысли вскачь. Дин мрачно смотрит на затканный травой берег — кое-где уже пробиваются бледные пятнышки цветов, лето на пороге, все меняется, время что-то поменять и ему. Нужно просто что-то делать, прямо сейчас — и Дин облегченно вздыхает, узнав этот зов, почти зуд в ладонях. Он быстро идет обратно в дом, не оглядываясь на бесполезно красивое море.

Он не рисовал слишком давно: последний блокнот, еще в середине зимы заполненный до предела — даже обложка была исчеркана, — остался в тощем рюкзаке, которым не побрезговали егеря. Потом стало совсем худо — какое там рисование, лишь бы остаться в живых. Здесь же, в «Ракушке», поначалу просто не хотелось вспоминать недавнее — оно и так слишком ярко стояло в памяти: крики боли и вопли ненависти, вонь из пасти оборотня, ужас на бледных измученных лицах друзей. На какое-то время это удалось — помогали уют дома и благожелательность его хозяев, необъятная, ежесекундно меняющаяся красота этого места. Даже перед сном, оставаясь один на один с мыслями, Дин не думал о плохом — разве что о грустном. Скучал по маме и сестренкам, по друзьям и привычной жизни — и засыпал под монотонную колыбельную ветра и моря так крепко и сладко, как не спал даже дома. Помогая как-то раз Биллу в саду — по-маггловски, раз уж не было палочки, но так Дину было и привычней, и в любом случае приятней, чем целыми днями слоняться без дела, — Дин набрался храбрости и спросил, нет ли на доме каких-нибудь чар — почему он чувствует себя так, будто вместо чая пьет Умиротворяющий бальзам? Билл рассмеялся: «Брось, какие чары! Нам и так неплохо. Просто ты соскучился по домашнему уюту — полгода в бегах по лесам, тут любой взвоет. Вот и отдыхай, набирайся сил». Он хлопнул Дина по плечу и снова взмахнул палочкой, запуская вскапывание грядки. 

Видимо, отдых пошел впрок, и сил теперь было достаточно, чтобы и думать о будущем, и вспоминать недавнее жуткое прошлое. Уже несколько дней Дин ощущает это неясное беспокойство, предчувствие перелома — в себе или вокруг? Он не понимал. Но после ухода ребят и гоблина в гостиной осталась пачка карандашей — может, прощальный привет от Гермионы, а может, недвусмысленный намек от мироздания. «Грандиозные грифели гениям графики! Самозатачивающиеся, вечно острые, ластик в подарок» — Дин несколько раз перечитывает надпись на коробке, не то пророческую, не то насмехающуюся. Он кладет карандаши обратно, на хлипкий журнальный столик в углу — и теперь, куда ни повернись, они почему-то лезут в глаза. Дин сбегает к морю — но и это не помогает. 

Он идет к дому, почти бежит, по дороге невольно раскладывая виды вокруг на картинки-пейзажи. Замечает, словно впервые, и запоминает обводы труб, плавный скат крыши коттеджа, одновременно приземистые и изящные его очертания. Белая занавеска в окне маленькой спальни на втором этаже отодвигается — так даже живописней, думает Дин, не замечая внимательного взгляда Луны, отступающей в глубину комнаты.

Какое-то наитие ведет Дина, вместо гостиной он заворачивает в кладовую у кухни — ну конечно, вот то, что он приметил уже давно, но забыл за ненадобностью, стопка желтоватой плотной бумаги, приятно шероховатой. Флер и пишет на ней списки покупок, и заворачивает куски пирога Биллу в дорогу, когда он уходит по делам. Дин, помедлив, берет пару листов, потом решительно сдвигает еще чуть не половину стопки — и бросается в гостиную.

За завтраком, непривычно тихим и каким-то растерянным из-за того, что обитателей дома враз стало наполовину меньше, Билл предложил Дину переехать наверх, в освободившуюся спальню. И нет причин не соглашаться, но Дин что-то промямлил в ответ — мол, да, попозже, — почти болезненно не желая расставаться с привычным местом. Сейчас он облегченно вздыхает, с ногами забравшись на диван — вот именно так и нужно, полный телесный комфорт, по контрасту с душевным раздраем, идеальные условия для того, чем он собирается заняться. Плотная диванная подушка на коленях — вместо стола, «грандиозные грифели» рядом на столе…

Сначала это безобидные пейзажи, довольно унылые — если не знать, что они значат для Дина. В этом лесу на границе с Шотландией он нашел осенью целую россыпь спелых орехов, набрал чуть не полрюкзака, доедал их уже зимой. По этому шоссе его подвозил старичок, которого Дин принял за волшебника — уж очень странная на нем была шляпа с перышками. Портрет старичка он стремительно набрасывает на обратной стороне, рядом — девчонку-официантку из кафе, где разжился бесхозным пакетиком картошки — утянул Акцио с подноса, на котором драгоценную еду чуть не унесли в помойку. А на этой сонной площади, сытый и довольный после кафе, он напоролся на Упивающегося — Дин ведет линию за линией, жирно перечеркивает в отчаянии от того, что не получается передать тот момент, когда глаза безобидного вроде бы случайного прохожего стали цепкими и безжалостными. Дин тогда скорее угадал, чем увидел, как из рукава выскочила палочка — каким-то чудом ему удалось уклониться от алой стрелы заклинания и аппарировать, чертова картошка аукнулась изжогой запоздалого страха. 

А в этом городке Дин встретил Тэда. К тому времени он не ел толком уже две недели, любая попытка помочь себе магией — хоть просушить одежду, хоть стащить самую захудалую тыкву с огорода — оборачивалась встречей с преследователями. Дин все глубже впадал в отчаяние и уже готов был сам сдаться егерям, лишь бы досыта поесть напоследок. Почти не скрываясь, он навешивал отвлекающие чары на очередную кафешку, когда из-за угла выкатился Шалтай-Болтаем толстячок в потрепанной одежде. Дин решил, что это какой-нибудь конкурент-бродяга, но толстячок рванул его за плечо и аппарировал.

Дин рисует себя самого — кружок физиономии, два штриха — гневно сдвинутые брови, раскрытый от крика рот. Обычно он вежлив со старшими, но не в том случае, когда по их вине остался без выстраданного обеда и с расщепом на запястье. Тэд тогда только рассмеялся на его ругань, залечил расщеп зельем из флакончика, который откопал в кармане, оттуда же явился на свет уменьшенный сверточек с жареной курицей. Конечно, Дин не мог ее проигнорировать, но, даже запустив зубы в божественно вкусную ножку, смотрел на Тэда с подозрением. 

— Жуй-жуй, — сочувственно улыбнулся тот. — А то вид у тебя — того и гляди свалишься. Не дело это — бегать по лесам в одиночку. Ты же вроде парнишка с Гриффиндора, так? 

Дин, зажмурившись от счастья, хрустел крылышком. 

— Оуыто оуфува внаээ?

— Магический мир не такой большой, а о тех, кто в бегах, всегда есть кому беспокоиться. Мать и сестры, друзья. Они даже иногда передают приветы по радио — оттуда и знаю. 

Дин прожевался, посмотрел настороженно:  
— А вы сами-то кто, может, выслеживаете таких?

Но Тэд быстро его разубедил — и рассказом о семье (Дин видел Тонкс лишь пару раз, но забыть такое было невозможно), и бутылкой сливочного пива, вытащенной из необъятных карманов. Еще Тэд рассказал о "Поттеровском дозоре" и о своем знакомстве с Гарри, но тут они ступили на тонкий лед недоговоренностей: Дин не хотел упоминать о том, что меньше года назад еще считался бойфрендом Джинни Уизли, а Тэд явно знал больше, чем "Гарри Поттер исчез в неизвестном направлении". Но Дин тогда решил, что это он еще успеет у него выпытать.

Он рисует гоблинов, которые так и не дали поговорить с Тэдом как следует — зато рисовать их одно удовольствие, такие характерные загогулины, такие выразительные морды. Отдельный лист — под целую сцену, так и оставшуюся в памяти словно движущейся картиной в рамке, прекрасной и почти безоблачной на взгляд постороннего. Низкое зимнее солнце золотит иней на склонившихся к ручью ивах, вода как хрусталь, можно пересчитать камушки на дне. Крюкохват довольно ухает, подсекая — и вот спинка форели драгоценностью сверкает в фонтане брызг. Проснувшийся Дирк Крессвелл поднимает голову с замшелого камня, одобрительно ухмыляется — «молодцы, ребята, с вами не пропадешь!», а Тэд, с румянцем во всю щеку, подбрасывает хворост под самодельную жаровню. 

Дин рисует Тэда у костра, с иголкой и ниткой — «э, парень, за сук что ли зацепился? Так недолго и без рукава остаться», он по-маггловски зашивает Дину куртку, покряхтывая — «у Андромеды, конечно, получилось бы лучше, но нам ведь не до красоты, верно?». Рисует Тэда в дозоре — его профиль в свете почти полной луны, усталые глаза с полуопущенными веками, такое мирное, обычное лицо обычного человека, которому бы пестовать садик, строгать что-то во дворе, нянчить внуков… Дин все думал об этом, ворочаясь — не мог уснуть на голодный желудок, день был неудачный: пришлось бежать от егерей, бросив стоянку с кое-каким запасом еды, и на новом месте устраиваться уже впотьмах. 

Оборотень и так чуял гоблинов лучше, чем людей, а перед полнолунием тем более. Они все-таки попались, так неудачно — на рассвете после полубессонной ночи. Тэд успел предупредить, но и только — а у Дина, вымотанного накануне и едва проснувшегося, не было шанса даже на попытку сопротивления, но, может быть, это и спасло ему жизнь. Спутанный заклинанием, он словно досматривал кошмарный сон, из которого невозможно вырваться: кто-то из егерей вопит от боли и грязно ругается, обожженный сигнальным огнем, и в сбитого оборотнем с ног Тэда летит зеленый луч. «Выблядок Моргианы, опять распускаешь руки! Я не жру падаль!» — рычит егерю Фенрир, походя наступая громадным подкованным сапогом Тэду на грудь. Второй ногой запинается, едва не летит на землю, и с ревом взмахивает палочкой: «Убирай за собой мусор, Скабиор, не то сам им станешь!». Вспышка — и от тела Тэда остается лишь пятнышко золы на заиндевелой траве. 

Дин вскидывает голову, когда на исчерканный самым жирным и темным карандашом лист падает капля, размывая крошево грифеля. Он зажмуривается, пытаясь сдержать слезы, стирает их тыльной стороной руки — ладонь вся черная от карандаша. А когда снова открывает глаза, в проеме двери стоит Луна.

 

Дин не раз пытался представить, как это будет — рано или поздно она бы увидела и спросила. В воображении он почему-то капризничал, интриговал, сам над собой посмеиваясь, — «да чего там, ерунда, почеркушки». Но теперь, когда все взбаламученное на душе так жадно, так неистово требует выхода, он просто молча подвигается. Луна неслышно, как тень, идет через гостиную, она так органично смотрится в этой комнате — Дин невольно «кадрирует» картинку. Садится совсем рядом, они соприкасаются плечами — иначе неудобно смотреть, но кроме этого, Дину вдруг кажется, что ничего не нужно будет говорить, что это сродни чтению мыслей. Луна берет стопку изрисованных листов, начинает с последнего, улыбается: «Милый старичок». На рисунке с гоблинами ее, конечно, интересует совсем не то, о чем сказал бы кто-то другой, она одобрительно кивает: «Ручейковые пятнисты особенно вкусны в это время года». Дин даже не фыркает — уже привык: «Это форель, Луна. Обычная форель». Она склоняет голову набок, смотрит с легкой жалостью, как на несмысленыша, но это не раздражает, только смешит.

Луна перекладывает дальше лист за листом, снизу — наверх, мечтательно опускает веки, глядя на пейзажи, широко открывает глаза, рассматривая лица людей. Она аккуратно прикасается к портрету Тэда, гладит — нет, чуть выше, воздух над рисунком, не размазывая. Смотрит долго, лист в ее руках чуть подрагивает. 

— Интересно, похож ли сын Тонкс и профессора Люпина на него, — она бережно кладет этот лист на столик, отдельно от других. — Мне так жаль, что маминого портрета у нас нет, колдографии же совсем не то. Нарисуешь потом дедушку для Тэдди?  
Дин роняет карандаш на диван. 

— Я не… это же обычные маггловские рисунки, они не шевелятся, они не живые. — Вот теперь он чуть-чуть начинает злиться. 

— Они живые. — Луна говорит так, словно это вообще не предмет для обсуждения, просто данность, и рассматривает рисунки дальше, пока Дин коротко выдыхает и опять вдыхает, пытаясь справиться с лавиной эмоций. Он поворачивается к Луне, чтобы ответить — пока еще сам не знает, что именно, — но осекается. В ее руках тот последний рисунок: месиво из тел на траве, топчущий их оборотень — космы торчат почти как звериная шерсть, спина вздыблена, он будто вот-вот обратится. В резких, глубоких графитных штрихах — угроза, каждая ломаная линия — боевое заклинание или отчаянная мысль, может быть, последний крик умирающего. Дин отворачивается, не в силах смотреть еще раз, и начинает новый рисунок — утро, восход над морем, край высокого берега, заросший густой травой, выветренные валуны, похожие на окаменелых троллей…

— Как красиво… — Луна смотрит сбоку, не лезет под руку, и это почему-то приятно. — Это то место?

Дин лишь мельком удивляется тому, что она узнала. Даже он сам с трудом осознает, что вся эта красота — в какой-то паре шагов от места ночного нападения, места, где погиб Тэд.

— Да, это в Пемброкшире. Там удивительно красиво. И спокойно… наверное. Когда рассвело, егеря как раз закончили потрошить наши вещи, оборотень… мм, лучше я не буду говорить, что он делал. Мне не сильно досталось, так, пару раз пнули под ребра да руки затянули так, что все онемело. Так что я пришел в себя и как раз лежал любовался восходом. — Он произносит это с сарказмом, но как еще иначе это назвать, не знает, потому что не может понять той мешанины чувств, разрывавших в тот момент ноющую от пинков грудь. Бесконечное горе и отчаяние, бесконечная красота, не подвластная мелким человеческим разборкам — и дающая надежду.   
Луна легонько приваливается к его боку, не мешая, а делясь теплом и поддержкой. 

— Родным Тэда было бы приятно узнать, что он умер в таком красивом месте. — Опять! Дин резко отодвигается. 

— Родным Тэда, думаю, очень больно оттого, что он умер. И ни к чему бередить это. 

— От боли нет лекарства, но это помогает по-другому. — Луна смотрит ему прямо в глаза, в них абсолютная уверенность — но не давящая, даже сейчас Луна не переубеждает, а словно рассказывает о себе, но Дин слишком раздражен, чтобы чувствовать такие нюансы.

— Да что ты понимаешь… — почти кричит он — «в чувствах нормальных людей»? «в боли»? Он обрывает себя, осознав, до чего договорился. — Прости.

На губах Луны словно окаменела болезненная, странная улыбка. 

— Прости, прости, прости, — скороговоркой повторяет Дин, замечая, как блестят ее глаза. — Но я пока просто не готов… Давай, знаешь что, давай сначала что-то определится… ну ты понимаешь. Гарри же ушел. Они что-то затевают. 

Это удачный ход, Луна все еще замыкается в себе, но все же слушает сбивчивый рассказ Дина.

— Не знаю, может, конечно, мы и не должны об этом ничего знать, но раз так вышло… И вдруг это как-то поможет, даст нам шанс их поддержать? Так вот, я сегодня проснулся, когда Гарри и Рон собирались — очень рано, еще до рассвета. Не стал им ничего говорить, они так уж старались, чтоб мы не заметили их дел. Но потом, когда они уже вышли во двор, я смотрел в окно — тихонько, чтоб не заметили. И увидел… Чуть не упал, честно — а потом уже догадался. Гарри пошел к могиле Добби, на прощание, я уже хотел отвернуться — ну ты понимаешь… И вдруг вижу, как через сад к нему идет Беллатриса! 

У Луны округляются глаза, но не более того, она терпеливо ждет развязки. Дин улыбается:  
— Ну да, я сначала чуть не выпрыгнул за ней из окна, а потом присмотрелся — конечно, Гермиона под оборотным. 

— Когда рисуешь, легко узнавать людей, ага, — Луна наконец сдержанно улыбается в ответ. — Гарри был такой смешной под обороткой на свадьбе Билла и Флер. А некоторых можно и в анимагической форме узнать по выражению лица. 

Дин смотрит с удивлением, а потом что-то такое брезжит в памяти…

— Погоди-ка, а ведь ты тоже рисуешь! Не помню, от кого я слышал в Хогвартсе. — Конечно же, он ни за что не упомянет, что тогда подумал об этом: «творчество душевнобольных». — Я бы хотел увидеть.

Луна поводит плечами, как будто от холода. 

— Я давно ничего не рисовала. Получается только тогда, когда я счастлива… Я хотела бы нарисовать Добби, но слишком грустно, ничего не выходит. Я тебе завидую. 

Дин не может удержаться — к тому же, это ведь действительно правда:  
— «От боли нет лекарства, но это помогает по-другому» — ты же сама сказала. Надо попробовать, может быть, тебе станет легче. Или просто дождаться времени, когда ты будешь готова — я тоже не сразу смог нарисовать все это. 

Это довольно неловкая тема, и Луна молчит, они просто сидят рядом под тиканье часов на стене — вместо стрелок там перелетают туда-сюда три крошечные фэйри в фригийских колпачках, Дин давно отчаялся научиться узнавать по ним время. За окном кричат чайки, усиливается шум моря. Дин этот звук радует и вдохновляет, он снова берет карандаш, набрасывает крупные черты — треугольное личико, огромные глаза навыкате, напряженные, чуть не торчком стоящие уши-крылья — ярче всего Дину запомнилось, как Добби слушал просьбу Гарри перенести их, словно впитывал каждое слово, готовый тут же исполнять его. Он слышит почти ожидаемый вздох-всхлип, и восхищенный, и горестный одновременно, но не отвлекается, пока не завершает набросок — а потом уже оборачивается и протягивает его Луне.

— Вот. Пусть живет у тебя, — неловко усмехается он, но Луна вся поглощена созерцанием, кажется, она не верит своему счастью…

Флер заходит, конечно же, ровно в тот момент, когда Луна, налюбовавшись, кидается обнимать Дина — совершенно по-дружески, но вряд ли это будет звучать убедительно, когда у них обоих блестят от удовольствия глаза, а Луна заливается радостным румянцем. 

— О. О-о. Pardon! П’ошу п’ощения… ах, как неловко… Обед, там все нак’ыто, вы идете? — она смотрит на них с изумительной смесью порицания, смеха, удовольствия, тревоги и вообще черт знает чего, Дин под этим взглядом чувствует, как печет щеки. 

Но Луне, конечно, все нипочем, она кидается к Флер с листком в руках:  
— Посмотри, посмотри, что подарил мне Дин! Он живой, правда? 

Флер печально улыбается, проводит рукой по растрепавшимся волосам Луны:  
— Да, дитя. Иди в кухню, я забыла нарезать хлеб, поможешь мне?

Луна без слов выбегает из комнаты, прижимая к груди рисунок. А Флер, приподняв бровь, смотрит на Дина испытующе.

— Билл гово’ил, что ты ухаживал за Джиневрой. У вас все в п’ошлом? — у Дина странное ощущение, что где-то он слышал похожие интонации… ах да, вопиллер от миссис Уизли… 

— Конечно, — сдержанно говорит он. — Это было не так уж долго…

— И, как сказала мне Э’мион, не очень се’ьезно для Джинни, — подхватывает Флер, все так же внимательно глядя ему в глаза. — Ну что ж, это к лучшему… Будешь потом п’риезжать к нам в гости? Ты хороший человек, Дин, я буду помнить, как ты нам помогал.

От резкой смены темы у Дина слегка кружится голова, он смотрит непонимающе. Флер взволнованно сцепляет ладони у подбородка:  
— Я пока очень мало знаю… Билл недавно п’ислал записку через близнецов, удивительные слухи от гоблинов — ‘Арри, ‘Он и Э’мион разнесли банк и улетели… — она откашливается, — улетели на д’аконе! 

— Что?! — Дин и подошедшая Луна спрашивают хором, но Флер машет на них льняным полотенцем:  
— Ах, дети, ничего не знаю больше, идемте обедать, вд’уг… — она не договаривает, но и так понятно: вдруг что-то начнется прямо сейчас, и уж куда приятнее заниматься серьезными вещами не на пустой желудок, Дин особенно хорошо понимает это после нескольких месяцев скитаний. 

Хлеб в плетеной корзиночке нарезан не очень аккуратно и скорее полосочками, чем кусочками, но Флер совершенно не обращает на это внимания. Она вообще удивительно лояльна к Луне, несмотря на свой не самый гладкий характер — кажется, даже Гермиона и то чаще раздражается на «типичную Лавгуд», как они это называли между собой еще с Хога. 

Так повелось почти с первого дня в Ракушке, что из всех неожиданных постояльцев по дому помогали лишь Дин с Луной. И если ему Билл и Флер с удовольствием поручали почти любую работу, с которой можно справиться без магии, то к Луне оба поначалу приглядывались с легким сомнением — или, скорее, изумлением. Дин почти каждый день помогает Флер на кухне — правда, только по-маггловски, но уж к этому привычен: ловко чистит картошку и режет овощи, по утрам варит овсянку. Когда Флер доверяет помогать Луне, они с Дином следят во все глаза, чтоб вместо куриных яиц в омлете не оказались, например, ужиные. Ну или просто скорлупа. 

При этом, даже если что-то такое происходит, Флер не сердится, ее это скорее веселит — Дин думает, что Луна для нее что-то вроде младшей сестренки, да у него самого частенько такое же ощущение. Нет никакого толка сердиться, даже если Луна рассказывает свои вечные истории про несуществующих зверей или перепутывает местами банки со специями — как-то раз им всем пришлось есть булочки с красным перцем вместо корицы, предварительно как следует прочихавшись. Флер тогда пожала плечами и заявила, что вкус «экстравагантный», а Гермиона закатила глаза под самый потолок. 

А уж за то, что Луна умудрялась совладать с гоблином, Флер, наверное, готова простить ей даже соль в кофе вместо сахара. Стоило Крюкохвату начать капризничать — то ему хотелось грибов, а пойди найди их в апреле, то ягнятина оказывалась недостаточно молодой, — как Луна с доброжелательной улыбкой огорошивала его вопросом, например, о гоблинском способе выращивания мандрагор. И пока все задумывались, при чем здесь мандрагоры, зачем они гоблинам и как именно они могли бы их выращивать, а Крюкохват пыхтел, подыскивая ответ, на своем месте за столом, где едва доставал до тарелки даже с подложенной на стул подушечкой, обед благополучно подходил к концу — вместе с капризами. 

Дин вспоминает все эти глупые и смешные моменты, маленькие заботы их изолированного мирка — чтобы не дать одной большой заботе заполнить все пространство мыслей, отвлечь от этого вполне себе замечательного обеда. Он видит, что Флер тоже едва держит себя в руках — ей тем более приходится поволноваться, Билл где-то там, Дин не очень понимает, где, они так и не поговорили с ним всерьез. Хотя работа в Гринготтсе и «накрылась медным котлом», как говорит Билл, он явно занят чем-то, что помогает выжить таким же выброшенным за борт нового порядка «предателям крови» и особенно магглорожденным. Дин, при всем хорошем отношении к Флер, тоже предпочел бы что-то поинтересней бесконечной картошки или пересадки растений в саду. И вот буквально сегодня утром после завтрака Дин остановил Билла у самых ворот, сбиваясь, сказал о своих догадках и изложил свою просьбу: «Ну не вечно же мне прятаться за вашими спинами, Билл, я хочу помогать чем-то существенным, я уже совершеннолетний волшебник, правда, теперь без палочки — но ведь можно, наверное, как-то решить эту проблему, мистер Олливандер ведь наверняка может… я готов как угодно ему отработать за нее, пока у меня нет денег…» — Дин перескакивал с пятого на десятое, он вообще немного робеет перед Биллом, в первую очередь из-за того, что старший брат Рона поразил его воображение еще во время Кубка Трех Волшебников — что не удивительно для парнишки, всегда мечтавшем о брате, а получившем двух младших сестренок.   
Билл то хмурился, то улыбался, слушая его, а потом, как обычно, хлопнул по плечу:   
— Ага, значит, отдохнул. Отлично, я тебя услышал, мы это обдумаем. И с палочкой, конечно, надо решить. А теперь иди и помоги моей жене приготовить вкусный обед, учти, вечером проверю, — он, смеясь, взмахнул ладонью на прощанье, — Прости, спешу! — и аппарировал. 

Теперь они дружно давятся этим действительно вкусным обедом — хотя нет, Луна действительно спокойна, хотя, конечно же, волнуется за Гарри и ребят (Дин готов поспорить хоть на кнат, что за дракона тоже). Это спокойствие поразило Дина еще в подвале у Малфоев, когда зажегся свет деллюминатора — он легко вспоминает эту картинку, даже не закрывая глаза, и когда-нибудь тоже хочет нарисовать это. Как из точки разрастается шар света, заполняя собой все небольшое пространство, как бледное лицо Луны появляется перед глазами Дина, в которых, после темноты, пляшут зеленые пятна. Луна приветливо здоровается, словно на вокзале Хогсмита после каникул, и освобождает его руки от веревок — невероятное облегчение! Спокойствие Луны — не равнодушие к своей судьбе, но скорее терпеливое ожидание момента, когда она сможет взять ее в свои руки. Наверное, она всегда дожидается. 

Флер разливает чай — чашки и блюдца едва заметно позвякивают в ее руках, и только это выдает волнение. Но когда у дверей раздается щелчок аппарации, ее словно ветер выносит из-за стола. Дин и Луна переглядываются — может, стоило бы уйти, оставить их вдвоем, но уже поздно: Билл широкими шагами входит в кухню — видимо, у него какие-то известия. Флер с жалобным лицом держится за пояс его плаща позади и, кажется, не очень понимает, что происходит вокруг, и Луна взмахивает палочкой, наливая суп для Билла в тарелку с французскими пастушками.

— Ну, ребята, пока ничего не могу сказать определенно, но… Судя по всему, Гарри и компания утащили что-то невероятно ценное для кое-кого, ну вы его знаете. Бедняги гоблины, ох им досталось от него. — В голосе Билла не слышно особого сочувствия, только нетерпеливое оживление, такое непривычное в последнее время. — Дин, насчет палочки дело на мази, у нас теперь еще с одной стороны подход — кажется, мы скоро породнимся с Олливандером по линии тетушки!

Билл раскатисто хохочет — Дин впервые слышит в этом доме такой свободный и веселый смех. Флер ахает и корчит невообразимую рожицу:  
— Мю’иэль?! C'est incroyable!*

Луна только улыбается:  
— Думаю, мистер Олливандер на нее хорошо повлияет. 

Вот теперь точно самое время куда-нибудь слинять, потому что Флер смотрит на Билла так требовательно и умоляюще одновременно, и он тоже не особенно заинтересован супом, а отвечает ей горько и непреклонно нахмуренными бровями, но в глазах при этом столько любви и просьбы о прощении… Дин хватает Луну за руку:  
— Спасибо большое, Билл, Флер, мы прогуляемся к морю!

Ответа нет — они поглощены своим молчаливым диалогом, и уже закрывая двери, Дин слышит звуки поцелуев и тихий стон Флер, а вслед звенит посуда и, кажется, падает стул. 

Дин, чувствуя, как от смущения печет щеки, уши и чуть ли не самую макушку, все тащит и тащит Луну за собой дальше от домика, к самому морю, которое уже вовсю разыгралось — длинные языки волн облизали весь песок, жадно тянутся к высокому берегу, поросшему травой. Луна не сопротивляется и не говорит ни слова, но идет позади, куда медленней него — Дин опять вспоминает сестренок, примерно так же он их приводил с гулянья домой. 

— Луна, ну же, может, мы в последний раз сегодня видим это море, — бормочет он под нос — всерьез он бы не стал ей такое говорить, все эти разговоры про последний раз далеко заводят. 

Луна вдруг резко останавливается и ойкает, что-то на грани боли и удивления — Дин наконец оборачивается, готовый тут же снова тащить ее вперед, подальше от Ракушки. Ну да, разве что на руках. Луна босая — она частенько ходит по саду босиком, говорит, так ей удобнее общаться с не то с нарглами, не то с прыглами, какие-то там токи проходят напрямую через кожу, приманивают их — или наоборот отпугивают, Дин не особо вслушивался. И не только поэтому — ее обувь потерялась еще по пути с Хогвартс-экспресса к Малфоям, а те ботинки, которые дала ей Флер, маловаты. Но ухоженный сад — это одно, а на берег, где среди песка полно острых камней, Луна всегда надевала обувь. Дин с ужасом замечает, как под узкой белой ступней песок потемнел от крови.

— Ох, Луна… Прости пожалуйста! — он готов закопаться в этот песок с головой от угрызений совести. Луна не отвечает, она с любопытством наклоняется, перебирает песок — Дин сглатывает дурноту, глядя на запачканные кровью пальцы. 

— Смотри, ракушка! Какая красивая. Не знала, что здесь такие водятся, — Луна разглядывает плоскую раковину, двустворчатую — она лишь чуть-чуть приоткрыта, — величиной немногим меньше ладони, на которой она лежит. 

Дин бредет ближе, кидает взгляд на ракушку:  
— Ага, морской гребешок, они, по-моему, везде водятся. Дай я взгляну на твою ногу, нужно чем-то перевязать.

Картинка, должно быть, довольно нелепая — Луна стоит, чуть покачиваясь, на одной ноге, а Дин, благодаря всех богов за то, что она в брюках, падает на колени, ловит измазанную в песке и крови ступню и всматривается, пытаясь найти порез. 

— Знаешь, мне кажется, там внутри жемчужина, — очень серьезно и торжественно заявляет Луна. 

— Знаешь, мне кажется, у тебя там глубокий порез и может быть заражение крови, — в отчаянье передразнивает Дин. — Луна, ну же, разве сейчас до ракушки? Ну-ка, иди сюда. 

Он хватает ее на руки — ничего непривычного, таскал так и сестер, и не раз — Джинни, то с тренировки по квиддичу в больничное крыло, то просто так, ей вроде бы нравилось. Луна затихает, смотрит на него огромными глазами. 

— Ох, и куда теперь… В дом пока нельзя, я думаю. Ну вот не затем ли Мерлин придумал запирающие и заглущающие заклинания, чтобы люди ими пользовались?.. — это, конечно же, горький риторический вопрос, но Луна фыркает от смеха. 

— В морской воде столько соли, что она убьет любых микробов, — убеждает сам себя и Луну Дин, приняв решение. Он несет ее к самому морю, чуть не по щиколотку погружаясь ботинками в мокрый песок. 

— Кого она убьет? — тревожно спрашивает Луна, и Дин мысленно хватается за голову.

— Да ерунда, так, просто надо промыть ногу соленой водой, море здесь чистое, но будет щипать, потерпишь? — тараторит он, точно как уговаривал бы сестренку смазать ссадину йодом. Луна тихонько вздыхает, неохотно соглашаясь. Он ставит ее на ноги уже в море, сам набрав полные ботинки и замочив джинсы — но какая уже разница. Луна, поеживаясь, опускает пораненную ступню в холодную воду, ойкает, когда порез щиплет солью. 

— Ну вот, теперь куда лучше, — выбивая зубами дробь, убеждает сам себя Дин. — Теперь на берег, сядем там на травке… 

«Разведем костер», хочется добавить ему, но это только мечты. Он идет с Луной на руках, шлепая и чавкая башмаками, увязая в песке, и вот ни капельки не думает о том, каким идиотом по всем статьям себя выставил. 

И тем более пытается не думать об этом, когда бережно усаженная наконец на траву Луна достает из кармана ветровки палочку.

— Слушай, ну а сразу, почему нельзя было сразу наколдовать повязку или, не знаю, приманить ботинки Акцио? — мрачно спрашивает он, когда уже, познав всю бездну унижения, высушенный и согретый заклинаниями Луны, сидит рядом. 

— О. Я забыла, — совершенно правдивым и наивным голоском отвечает Луна. — Я ведь тоже отвыкла от палочки. И ты был такой заботливый, испугался за меня — я тоже немного испугалась. Но все равно, вышло же здорово. И посмотри, там правда жемчужина! — она опять трясет своей ракушкой.

Дин горько усмехается. Вот уж действительно, дурачкам везет — вот так шла по берегу и наткнулась на жемчужину. А кому-то приходится таскать ее на руках… Луна, склонив голову набок, как птичка, серьезно смотрит ему в лицо. 

— Возьми, для мамы. Смотри, какая она крупная, — она протягивает на грязной ладошке что-то удивительное, переливающееся под лучами заката то розовым, то золотым. Настоящее чудо, в прямом и переносном смысле. 

— Ох, Луна… Она твоя. — Дин почти в испуге отводит ее руку. — Моей маме и носить-то такое не с чем, да и некуда — на собрания в школу к девочкам, или в церковь что ли? 

— Можно просто ей любоваться. Возьми, пожалуйста! Я найду себе еще, если будет очень нужно. 

Вот в этом Дин почему-то не сомневается, это тоже магический дар, должно быть, как и разговоры с нарглами. На его ладони жемчужина обретает какие-то новые оттенки цвета, он смотрит и смотрит в изумлении, потом переводит взгляд на Луну. Она выглядит сейчас совершенно счастливой. 

— Если сегодня ничего не случится… — она медлит, задумчиво покусывает нижнюю губу, кажется, не уверенная, что лучше — чтобы случилось или нет, — …я бы попробовала снова рисовать. Поделишься карандашами?

Дин усмехается. Все-таки невозможно на нее сердиться, просто не получается никак!

— Конечно. Смотри, солнце уже почти село, наверное, уже можно вернуться домой?

— Домой… — эхом произносит она. — Было бы неплохо. Идем, да.

Дин подает Луне руку, помогая подняться — и пугается тому, какие у нее холодные пальцы. 

Он сам не понимает, как это происходит, это порыв, стихия — как и все, что происходит сейчас вокруг них, с ними — но он прижимает эти ледяные ладони к своей груди, вжимает в себя, тянет Луну ближе — и она тянется сама, и сама с каким-то почти облегчением падает в сплетение его рук. У Дина шумит в голове — или это шум моря? — когда он за подбородок приподнимает лицо Луны, смотрит ей в глаза — в них всегда отражается то, что она думает, то, чего она хочет. Дин понимает правильно — и целует ее.   
Больше ничего не происходит. Не рушится мир, не возводятся вокруг новые вселенные и не зажигаются звезды. Просто Дин не может надышаться морским запахом ее русалочьих волос, не может напиться соленым вкусом ее губ. Никак не может выпустить ее из рук, такую хрупкую и легкую, такую сильную. Они стоят на краю берега, над самым морем, ветер оплетает их, обвивает вьюном, не давая разжать объятия — но Дин и не хочет. Он удивляется сам себе, как давно он этого хотел, и как правильно ощущает себя здесь и сейчас. Понимание этого прорастает сквозь кожу, уже непонятно, где чье — Луны или его самого, они как будто читают в этот момент друг друга, такие разные и такие похожие. Дин тихонько смеется ей в макушку. 

— Это похоже на маггловские сказки. Нужно сто лет бродить по лесам, искать замок принцессы, а потом поцеловать ее, чтобы оживить целое королевство. Знаешь, я бы хотел тебе показать этот мультфильм — это двигающиеся картинки, но не как у волшебников, там каждое движение нарисовано отдельно, это очень много труда — но оно того стоит. Я просто обожал мультфильмы в детстве, про Белоснежку тоже — эту заколдованную принцессу. Потом пытался рисовать сам, сестры очень смеялись над моими человечками. 

Он чувствует улыбку Луны кожей, сам улыбается в ответ — интересно, это всегда так, всегда хочется подарить целый мир? Ему кажется, Луне понравится. Он готов прямо сейчас рисовать ей картинки из мультфильмов, нарисовать тысячу портретов Добби — просто чтобы увидеть еще раз то неверящее счастье в ее глазах…

Кто-то зовет их в темноте. Ветер доносит встревоженные голоса Билла и Флер, огоньки на палочках приближаются, и Луна мягко отступает на шаг, становится рядом. «Что-то случилось».

Дин вздрагивает от пекущего жара на груди слева, какую-то долю секунды он думает, что это просто сейчас разорвется сердце — после всего, что он только что испытал. Но Луна тоже ойкает и хватается за карман джинсов:   
— Это галлеон Отряда Дамблдора! 

Они читают послание каждый на своем, переглядываются. Билл, заметив их, подбегает, крикнув Флер. 

— Дети, вы обалдели?! — рычит он так, что Дин слегка пятится. Но Луна не отступает, наоборот, шагает ближе и кладет ладонь Биллу на предплечье, успокаивая.

— Билл, нам нужно идти. Невилл прислал общий сбор, Гарри в Хогвартсе. 

Подошедшая Флер что-то восклицает на французском, всплескивает руками, а Билл смотрит с удивлением:  
— Это что, все еще работают Гермионины Протеевы чары на монетах? Ничего себе. Что там происходит, расскажите спокойно.  
— Да ничего еще не происходит, и на монетке длинный рассказ не вместить, просто Невилл зовет в Хог, потому что Гарри и ребята вернулись, — терпеливо объясняет Луна. — Сначала нужно в дом, — обращается она уже к Дину, — все-таки придется надеть ботинки. 

Флер, уперев руки в бока, встает у них на пути с очень воинственным видом. 

— Стоп-стоп-стоп. А если это ловилка? О, нет — ловушка!

Билл согласно кивает. Луна аккуратно огибает Флер, по пути ласково приобняв за плечи:  
— Нет, не ловушка. Во-первых, мы с Невиллом уже так переписывались. Во-вторых, эти чары никто не смог взломать за эти годы, а вы же знаете, что многие пытались. Ну и в конце концов, вы сами знаете про Гринготтс. Гарри нашел там что-то, что поможет… Может быть, дракона! Вот было бы здорово, если дракона. А Хогвартс — место, где все началось и все закончится. 

Она говорит с глубокой убежденностью, и она действует — Флер отступает, опустив руки, Билл все еще хмурится, но кивает. 

— Мы — Отряд, — тихо добавляет Дин. — И у нас приказ. Лучше расскажи нам, как добраться до Хогвартса — ты же наверняка знаешь.

 

Через четверть часа они с Луной стоят в кухне, нагруженные советами, наставлениями и пояснениями, и наконец готовы аппарировать в «Кабанью голову». Пока Билл и Флер отворачиваются, проверяя, все ли нужное собрано, Дин подвигается к Луне ближе и на миг касается губами теплого виска.

— Ты не потерял жемчужину? — спрашивает она, крутя что-то в руке. Дин присматривается и узнает ту самую ракушку, вернее, одну ее створку. 

— Нет конечно, — улыбается он, проводит по нагрудному карману — и чувствует там что-то еще, плоское и твердое. Проверяет, почти не сомневаясь — так и есть, вторая половинка ракушки, как будто еще хранящая тепло согретых им рук Луны.

— Дин, ну а палочку, увы, влюбленный Олливандер пока не успел сделать, — огорченно разводит руками Билл, подавая им записку для Аберфорта. 

— Ничего, думаю, там у меня будет возможность добыть новую, — он пожимает Биллу руку, потом стоически выносит его медвежьи объятия, после которых то же самое от Флер — просто цветочки. — До встречи в Хогвартсе?

— До встречи! Где угодно, ребята, и когда угодно — мы к вашим услугам. 

Они держатся за руки, когда выходят из дверей «Ракушки», и аппарируют, обнявшись.

____________________  
* C'est incroyable! – (фр.) Это невероятно!


End file.
